Factions
Throughout the game, there will be various factions that will either be governments, towns, or groups. All factions will not attack you if you have neutral or positive relations with them, however having negative relations will cause them to attack you on sight and you will not be allowed to entered walled cities owned by that faction. Kivi Tribe The Kivi are the most powerful tribe in the starting area, even more powerful than the Drekar. However, they are extreme pacifists and do not usually meddle in the affairs of the others. Includes the following groups: * Kivi Warriors Includes the following towns: * Kivi Camp Pullid Tribe The Pullid are the weakest tribe in the starting area. According to Cricket, when the Drekar moved into the area, the Pullid did not want them there and went to war with them and lost. Most of their warriors were killed, leaving only women, old men, and children. Lois and her female warriors are part of this tribe. Includes the following groups: * Lois' Gang Includes the following towns: * Pullid Camp Lintu Tribe The Lintu are stronger than the Pullid but weaker than the Drekar and Kivi. They allied with the Drekar and refused to help the Pullid in their war against the Drekar. As a result, the Pullid hate the Lintu and its leader, Kukul, who is an educated person originally from Qubba. Includes the following groups: * Lintu Scouts * Lintu Warriors Includes the following towns: * Lintu Camp Drekar Tribe The Drekar are the bad guys in the starting area. They enslave people they take prisoner and kill those that resist. However, they are the only ones that know the whereabouts of Olaf, the scout you are supposed to bring back to the bunker. There is a rumor that Fafnir, the leader of this tribe, has a hidden store of stolen gold from a government gold shipment his gang attacked. Includes the following groups: * Drekar Raiders * Drekar Warriors Includes the following towns: * Drekar Camp Workforce Merchants The Workforce Merchants are a group of slavers. They funded the Janubi rebellion, giving them the power to control the new Janubi government behind the curtains. Their control includes the Janubi region and the Alkubra region. The only towns they haven't taken over are Murray Hill as well as Ozbet and Toowomba, both of which are under control by the Liberation Army and the old Ozbet government. Their headquarters is located in Tifk. In the Janubi region, they drain most of its wealth while giving back only a small portion of it back, pretending to be helping the people and society. They are the enemies of the Liberation Army. Includes the following groups: * Workforce Merchants (unit) Includes the following towns: * Tifk Liberation Army The Liberation Army is a group of radical abolitionists and fighters for justice in the Janubi region. Their main headquarters is located in Ozbet along with the legitimate government of Janubi, the Ozbet government. They have some influence in the Alkubra, using it to make slavery illegal in the region. According to their leader, Nikuban, the Liberation Army has operated under its current name since 73. The organization has "fused, split and changed names many times," but its "roots go back to an organization called Desert Patrol that was responsible for a revolution in Qubba about 80 years ago." Includes the following groups: * Liberation Army (unit) Includes the following towns: * Ozbet * Toowoomba Rovers Rovers as a Faction are basically petty robbers, often serving as a weaker counterpart to regional bandits. Includes the following groups: * Rovers (unit) * Scavengers Includes the following towns: * N/A Alkubra Marauders Alkubra Marauders are bandits in the Alkubra region. They span all across of Alkubra (except for the immediate area around Araten) and are stronger closest to the Orth area. Includes the following groups: * Alkubra Marauders (unit) Includes the following towns: * N/A Alkubra Police Alkubra Police are the police of the Alkubra region and attack bandits. They will attack your caravan if you have negative relations with them or the Law-Breaker reputation. Includes the following groups: * Alkubra Police (unit) Includes the following towns: * Araten * Mundschau * Lago * Lost * New Serino * Huria * Orth * Fort Mitchell * Bleik * Confusion The Church of the Man of Zinc This Church is the official Church of the Alkubra region, they worship a "Superman" like deity. The name itself is a wordplay on the epithet of Superman "The Man of Steel". Citadel of Loneliness is their main church, which located in town of Orth. Includes the following groups: * N/A Includes the following towns: * Orth? * Confusion? Narizians Narizians are members of an unarmed combat cult that worship Chuck Nariz (parody or corruption of Chuck Norris); they are declared as heretics by The Church of the Man of Zinc. They hid in the town of Lost by the time when player is looking for Olaf, which players can decide on their fate. They can either be sent to Orth to be converted, build a settlement with investments, or move to the Tribal region. Toowoomba is a sacred city to Narizians because Chuck Nariz allegedly lived there. They extracted a promise from the Ozbet government to preserve all holy sites before the town was allowed to be rebuilt. I don't remember how they call themselves. They practice some sort of unarmed fighting in their rituals. They claim that Toowoomba is a sacred place because their prophet lived there, so the government had to promise them to preserve all their sacred buildings before they agreed to rebuild the town. —Nikuban Includes the following groups: * Narizians (unit) Includes the following towns: * Narizian Colony (either Sapoboi or the Player's Name) Janubi Government A corrupt government being controlled entirely by the Workforce Merchants, who funded their rebellion against the Ozbet government. Its influence is the entire region south of Ozbet. Includes the following groups: * Janubi Police Includes the following towns: * Botxo * Iselin * Scrapyard * Murray Hill * Mimb * Twin Rivers * Cotton Fields * Tobar * Jack's Gambit * Mikaze * La Croixville Janubi Bandits Janubi Bandits are bandits native to the Janubi region. Their influence covers both the Janubi Government region as well as the Ozbet Government region. Includes the following groups: * Janubi Bandits (unit) * Shinobi Pillagers Includes the following towns: * N/A Ozbet Government The Ozbet government was originally the government that controlled the entirety of the Janubi region. After a rebellion that was funded by the Workforce Merchants occurred, they lost all their land aside from Ozbet and Toowomba. They have banned slavery, alcohol, and cannabis in their towns. They are supporters of the Liberation Army. Includes the following groups: * Liberation Army (unit) * Ozbet Defenders Includes the following towns: * Ozbet * Toowoomba Winchester Clan A slaver group found around the vicinity of Murray Hill, although groups can be spawned around Scrapyard as well. They are said to harass the population in Murray Hill, much like Drekar does in the Tribal Region. Unlike Drekar, they cannot establish a positive relationship with the player. Includes the following groups: * Winchester Clan (unit) Includes the following towns: * Winchester Hamlet (although not technically a town) Qubba Government A collection of cities in the area where the previous Caravaneer game takes place, albeit around eighty years after Desert Patrol liberated it from an oppressive regime. Initially "peaceful" with the Federation, will become hostile to them as the storyline progresses. Includes the following groups: * Qubba Police * Qubba Army Includes the following towns: * Caganel * Diep Gat * Drushlak * Fort Goks * Gamal Met * Goedewil * Hara * Kulin * Libertatem * Masriah * Milloshigrad * Nirgendwo * Obelisk * Okaidi * Patrolton * Paper Town * Qubba * Sandstorm Basin * Smerd * Tara'koona * Thu'wal * Zonderhoop Qubba Bandits A collection of all of the bandits that inhabit the region of Qubba, as well as the area surrounding Northway. Includes the following groups: * Boryokudan * Mad Dogs * Grune Gang Includes the following towns: * N/A Brethren of the Sands A society of robbers that resemble pirates. Are most prominent around the area surrounding Nouvo Tòti. Richard Weaver is a former member of this society. Includes the following groups: * Pirates * Privateers * Vole Gang Includes the following towns: * Nouvo Tòti The Federation The Federation is a secretive political and military organization that is descended directly from members of the pre-War US government. They claim to be the legally-sanctioned continuation of the government, while also styling themselves and their overall demeanor as such. They are the ones who designed the Vaults including the one the main character is from. They are the most technologically advanced faction in the wasteland after the nuclear holocaust. They are secretly disgusted with the Qubba Government's defiance from annexation. Includes the following groups: * Federation Army * Federation Police Includes the following towns: * Arton * Ausz * Blondsville * Brew Sleeves * Britionia * Condare * Crater City * Dagmar * Gilead * Heiselle * Iobagdad * Kowloonia * Laurel * Romagna * Sabaton * Shadheen 71 * Shosta * Sogndal * Toho Sands * Valentingrad * Vatefaire Federation Bandits Counterparts of the Qubba Bandits. Consists of two hostile units that inhabit both the Federation and Qubba. Includes the following groups: * Bydlo Horde * Cosca Syndicate Includes the following towns: * N/A Regin's Gang The gang under the leadership of Regin. Does not play a central role in the game until a side quest is taken and does not technically inhabit a certain region. Includes the following groups: * Regin's Gang (unit) Includes the following towns: * Regin's Camp (although not technically a town) Caravans Caravans move from one settlement to another to conduct trade for profit, influencing the prices of goods. They are encountered in every region except for the Tribal region and consist of 15 to 69 people. They use mainly camels to transport their goods. Unlike most other Factions, they will never despawn. Caravans do play a role in economy of every town they visit, either selling goods or buying goods. Caravans are also neutral with all Fractions. Includes the following groups: * Caravan Includes the following towns: * N/A Travelers Travelers are small groups of armed people who travel between settlements. They are unique in their spawning behavior: they inhabit all regions and can spawn from towns or out from the desert, either from nowhere or from another distant town. Once spawned, Travelers do not despawn and are susceptible to attack by all bandit and slaver groups (later on in an alternate storyline, the Federation). Includes the following groups: * Travelers (unit) Includes the following towns: * Northway * Shikendo? Category:Factions